


[授翻]且待明朝几何  （应原作要求，请勿转载）

by flyingmax



Series: If I Had a Heart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amnesia, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bucky Barnes Feels, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Stucky Bingo 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 见Steve走过来，Bucky立刻僵住了，抓着浴缸边沿的手指也因用力而指节发白。Steve立即站住了脚。“怎么了？”Bucky焦虑地使劲咬着下唇，“求你–求你别把我按进水里好吗？我会乖乖听话的，我会待着不动的。”Steve忍不住呼吸一滞。“我当然不会那么做的，Bucky。”***Steve将Bucky从九头蛇这个由Alexander Pierce领导的贩卖人口组织中营救出来后，帮助他清理干净，并开始慢慢恢复。本文为《梦醒子夜后》续篇





	[授翻]且待明朝几何  （应原作要求，请勿转载）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'll See What Tomorrow Brings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246423) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 

> 原作注：本文紧接《梦醒子夜后》，上文提到Steve在Alexander Pierce家的书房里发现了赤身裸体地被囚禁在笼子里的Bucky，并在Clint和Natasha的帮助下将他救了出来。在这一系列文中，九头蛇是一个贩卖人口的组织， Pierce则是该组织的首脑，而Bucky被九头蛇抓去后的几年中一直被迫充当他们的性奴隶。在Bucky失踪前，他和Steve不仅是发小儿，也是一对情侣。在这一系列文中，Steve并没有获得超级血清，因此是芽盾。本文主要关注Bucky的恢复过程，并未详细描述他过去遭受的虐待。

“小心点，”看着Clint和Natasha转身离开，Steve小声说道。他伸出手去，扶着Bucky下了车。Bucky此时脚上穿着的是Clint赌咒发誓说三个月前弄丢了的一双脏兮兮的旧运动鞋，那双鞋子Bucky穿显然太大了，稍不小心就会掉下来。Steve努力不让自己去想Bucky身上的累累伤痕，还有他所处的环境以及他失忆的情况。这些事情都可以留到以后，等他将他二人重逢时所产生的悲、喜、惊、恐统统消化掉再问。现在的头等大事是将Bucky送进安全屋，帮他疗伤，让他慢慢恢复。

“谢谢你，Steve。”Bucky对他露出了一抹信赖的微笑，亦步亦趋地跟随在Steve身后，从始至终都不曾放开他的手。他身上还披在那条太空保温毯，毯子的长度将将够盖住他光裸的脚踝。车上没有多余的衣裤，所以他只能暂时穿Clint的旧短裤。

Steve轻声说道：“咱们到安全屋了。我们可以先休息一下，然后再考虑下一步该怎么办。”

“好的，Steve。”Bucky答道。他的语气听来有些古怪–非常刻板，就像是在放录音一样，好像他并没有真正聆听整个谈话，就只是在机械地不停重复着一个回答似的。

Natasha和Clint径自去巡查房子周边的情况，Steve则带着Bucky往浴室走去。

“咱们先帮你清洗一下吧。要不要好好泡个热水澡啊，伙计？我这就帮你放水。”

Bucky听了顿时两眼放光，一抹微笑也爬上了嘴角。“谢谢你，Steve。”他羞涩的说道，“你最好了。”

Steve原打算像往常那样回答“你少用甜言蜜语哄我，Buck，这招在我这儿不管用”，可话到嘴边又被他咽了回去，他于是低头往浴池里倒了不少泡沫沐浴精油。安全屋里的用品一应俱全还要多谢Stark思虑周全呢，不过Stark对于‘基本必需品’的定义和标准却绝对与高大上划等号。Steve不着痕迹地抹去眼角的泪水，继而转身说道：“全归你享用了，伙计。赶快进去吧。我去关门。”

Steve本想离开浴室给Bucky留些隐私，可当Bucky发出一声低吟时，他立刻便转头观瞧。Bucky赤身裸体地站在浴缸里，伤痕累累的躯体毫无遮拦地展现在他面前，而此刻他却像踩了烧红的火炭一般不住地左右挪动着脚步。

“Bucky？怎么了？”

“疼，”Bucky抽咽着说道，“我–我的脚。对–对不起。”他说着忙不迭地坐进了浴缸里，曲起双腿蜷在胸前，一双眼睛望向了Steve。“很舒服，Steve。谢谢你。”

“我能看看你的脚吗，Buck？你的脚是不是受伤了？”Steve努力让自己不要惊慌。Pierce家院子里的步道都铺着碎石，而Bucky在上车以前一直都是光着脚走的。Steve暗自担心这一路的行走会不会给他造成永久的伤害。

他的忧虑想必是流露在脸上了，因为Bucky忽然颦起眉头探过身去。“怎么了吗，Steve？别生气。我挺好的。所有这些都特别好。”

Steve努力了半天却只能挤出一抹泪汪汪的笑容。“很高兴你喜欢这些，Buck。等你洗完澡咱们就帮你包扎伤口，你觉得怎么样？”

“好的，Steve，”Bucky说着透过垂在眼前的长发望向他。“你愿不愿意帮我洗头？”

“当然愿意，Buck。”

Bucky于是又露出了一朵微笑，“谢谢你，Steve。”

Steve转身关上了浴室的门，然后拿出一只小桶在水龙头下接满了热水。见Steve走过来，Bucky立刻僵住了，抓着浴缸边沿的手指也因用力而指节发白。

Steve立即站住了脚。“怎么了？”

Bucky焦虑地使劲咬着下唇，“求你–求你别把我按进水里好吗？我会乖乖听话的，我会待着不动的。”

Steve忍不住呼吸一滞。“我当然不会那么做的，Bucky。”

Bucky这才松了一口气，重新缩回到泡沫里。“谢谢你，Steve。”

Steve深吸了一口气，然后柔声倒数，待Bucky闭上眼睛后才将热水慢慢倒在他的头上。他往手上挤了些洗发香波，然后开始轻柔地搓洗起Bucky的头发，一边努力地用手指梳通他凌乱打结的发丝，一边仔细着不扯痛了他。有一下手劲大了，扯得Bucky发出一声痛哼，Steve赶忙开口轻道：“抱歉抱歉，Buck，”他边说边急切地抬头四处寻看有没有梳子或者发刷，结果却没有找到。他于是等到Bucky再次放松下来才继续帮他搓洗。

Steve帮Bucky冲去头上的香波，被油污染黑的泡沫顺着Bucky的后背流了下去。见状，Steve于是又打了一桶水再帮他搓洗了一番，然后才用护发素轻柔地按摩起Bucky的头皮和发丝来。Bucky不由得发出阵阵舒适的轻吟，整个人都仿佛要融化进浴缸里似的。“谢谢你，Steve。”

“举手之劳罢了，”Steve嗓音略显沙哑地说道。“小时候一直都是你照顾我的。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，”Steve说，“你是我这辈子最好的朋友。”_而且不只如此_，Steve暗想，只是Bucky现在这个状态还不宜知道这些。他轻轻点了点Bucky的指节，“能坐起来一点吗？我帮你把头发冲干净。”

Bucky轻嗯一声坐起身子，当热水冲刷过他的头皮时，他不由得发出一声舒服的轻叹。

Steve眼看着Bucky的身体一点点放松，连他的面部线条也随之慢慢变得柔和了起来。待洗澡水变凉，Steve穿着衣服跨进了浴缸，支撑着Bucky的身体，打开花洒帮他最后将全身清洗干净。Steve的目光不住地在Bucky浑身上下那些瘀斑和伤口上流连，如今他已洗去了污迹，那些伤处在净白的皮肤上显得异常狰狞。Bucky的左胸上有一些不太显眼的细白伤痕，这些痕迹排列整齐，从胸口沿着锁骨一直蔓延过肩头，只是想一想这些伤痕从何而来都令Steve感到内脏一阵猛烈的翻绞。

帮Bucky擦干身子后，Steve扶着他慢慢地坐在马桶上，然后转身取过急救箱。只看了Bucky那双布满了伤口的红肿脚板，Steve便立刻愤恨得怒火中烧。他赶忙站起身，不停地做着深呼吸，努力平复自己的情绪，过了半晌他才转过身去将双手洗净，打开了一片酒精棉。“接下来会有些疼。”他警告道。

看着Steve蹲在自己身前，Bucky的神情不禁变得紧张起来，他全身绷紧、一声不吭地任Steve静静地给他的双脚擦抹酒精。一滴温热的水珠落在了Steve的额上，他抬头望去，却见泪水如断了线的珠子般不住地从Bucky的面颊上滑落。

“对不起，Buck，”Steve轻道，声音变得嘶哑了起来。“真的真的很抱歉。我先帮你包扎一下，然后就给你拿点止疼药来。”他快速地为Bucky的双脚涂上消炎药膏，用纱布包扎起来，然后找出了他们预留在浴室里用来应急的布洛芬，倒了两粒递到了Bucky手里。

“给，”他说道，“我出去拿瓶水，马上就回来。”

Steve的心怦怦直跳，他快步走进厨房。Clint和Natasha此刻正坐在餐桌旁低声交谈着，二人见他进来立刻止住了话头，而Steve则刻意无视他们盯着他湿哒哒的衣服看，拿了瓶水便转身出去了。而当他回到浴室时，却发现Bucky如同一只断了线的木偶般瘫坐在原地，目不转睛的盯着手里的药片。

“Buck？”

Bucky抬头望向Steve，大睁的双眼中堆满了深湛的恐惧。“Steve，求求你，”他轻声说道，“我–我会乖乖听话的。求你别逼我。”

见此情景，Steve只觉自己的心都碎了。“Bucky，”他强迫自己用平静的语调问，“怎么了？”

“没–没什么，”Bucky颤声说道，“对–对不起。”

“没关系的，Bucky，”Steve说着才伸出手，见Bucky瑟缩起来，连忙把手又垂了下去。“没关系的。你不想做什么？”

“这–这些药。我会乖乖听话的。你想要我做什么都可以，求你。”

Steve琢磨了半晌才终于理解了Bucky哀求背后的可怕含义。“好吧，Bucky。好的。你不想吃咱们就不吃。”说罢，Steve将托在他汗津津的手心里的那两颗药抄了过去，当着Bucky的面扔进下水道冲走，然而Bucky的恐惧却并未因此消退。“嘿，要不要喝点水呢，伙计？这水是瓶装的–还没开封。是干净的，里面没有下药。你想什么时候喝都行，不喝也没关系。”

Bucky颤巍巍的吸了口气，他接过水瓶时手不停地打颤，以至于他想要拧开瓶盖时，瓶子差点从他手里滑落。Steve本想上手帮忙，但最后还是按捺住了自己。看着Bucky终于打开了瓶子，小心翼翼地呷饮了一口水，他不禁心中暗自高兴。

“Steve，”Bucky饮下了半瓶水后才开口说道。

“怎么，Buck？”

Bucky伸出手去，有些笨拙地抓住了Steve的手掌，继而将两人的手指交织在一起。“求你别让我醒过来。”

Steve听了不由得倒抽一口凉气。“什么？”

Bucky不禁一愣，继而颦起了双眉，但随即又摇了摇头。“没什么。”然后他诚惶诚恐地开口：“你能留下来陪我吗，Steve？”

“当然了，”Steve说道，这一次他再也按捺不住，泪水一下子夺眶而出，顺着脸颊滑落下去。“我会陪你直到最后的，伙计，还记得吗？”

Bucky发出一声惊讶的低吟，眼神渐渐变得笃定起来。“我记得，”他有些难以置信的说道，继而抬起头迎上了Steve的视线。“Steve？”他悄声问。

“怎么，Buck？”Steve问，心头忍不住涌起一丝希望。

“你是真实存在的吗？”

Steve轻轻捏了捏Bucky的手。“是的，Bucky，”他哑声说道，“我是真实存在的。而且你想要我陪你多久都可以。”

Bucky颤巍巍地吸了口气，双肩随着他无声的饮泣瑟瑟发抖。Steve于是小心翼翼的将他拉到自己怀中轻抚他的头颈，任凭Bucky的泪水滴落在他已经湿透的衣衫上。


End file.
